


【尊礼】擅入

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 本文为尊礼2020情人节贺文。设定：原人物故事背景。
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 16





	1. 第2页

待宗像礼司赶回去时，周防的剑已经消失了。  
屯所的大门依然是紧闭着的，没有任何战斗过的痕迹。scepter 4的大楼里除了值班室、少数几个房间的灯亮着，和宗像离开时并没有区别。然而，他却感觉到了周防的气息。

那个男人一直都是这样。  
他不曾把任何规矩放在眼里，也从没有介意过任何人的看法。——虽然不记得那种微妙的情感变化是什么时候开始的，但是周防桀骜不驯的性格，追求自由洒脱的生活态度，说不定正是吸引自己的地方。周防就好像是一团熊熊燃烧的火焰，让人情不自禁地靠近。  
还真是.......危险且迷人的火焰啊！

果然.......  
刚刚来到门口，宗像就发现了周防进入的痕迹。门锁扭曲变形，门与地面的缝隙里透出微弱的红光。他推开门发现屋内没有开灯，充斥着一股浓浓的酒气。床铺方向听见男人均匀的鼾声，包裹着他身体的红光随着呼吸忽明忽暗。

“阁下擅自闯入scepter 4的驻地，按照一二零协定，我可以逮捕你。”  
宗像打开灯，发现那男人正合衣躺在床上，脑袋埋在枕头里，蓬乱的红发和白色的枕头形成了鲜明对照，他夸张的姿势就好像贪睡的大猫。听见有人说话，他眼睛才慢慢睁开一条缝。

“唔？那就逮捕我吧！”周防慵懒散乱的视线落在宗像的脸上，丝毫没有起来的意思。

这话语里充满了不屑和挑衅，宗像的眼角抽动了一下，冲过去一把抓起周防的前襟用力向后一推，他的后脑勺重重地怼在墙壁上。宗像冷冷地呵斥道：“那么随随便便地，就让达摩克里斯之剑出现在城市上空！赤之王周防尊，您作为王的自觉呢？”

“啧，每次都这一套。你就没有别的话说吗......”  
看那张皎白的俊脸气得发红，一双清澈的紫瞳里此刻仿佛有电闪雷鸣，愠怒压在宗像的心口，连呼吸都急促起来。再没有什么比这更让周防兴奋的了，因为在这个世界上，他是极少数能刺激宗像情绪变化的人。周防嘴角微微上扬，猛地搂住了宗像的腰。

“周防，你——放开我！”突然失去重心的宗像上半身直接趴在了他身上，两人的脸距离不到10cm。那红发男人混着酒精的呼吸喷在他的脸上，他不由地眯起了眼睛。

“一个问题，scepter 4的室长。刚才去哪里了？”周防根本没打算放手，他直勾勾地盯着宗像，眼神格外严厉。  
“那么您呢？”宗像反问道，想要推开他却被搂得更紧，“借着醉酒闯入我的房间，还在这里展示你的达摩克利斯之剑。你，是向我示威吗——”

“今天是情人节。”  
“见我，打电话会比较快——”  
面对赤之王的直白，宗像的心跳骤然加快。然而没等他把话说完就被压倒在床上，双唇被对方堵吮住粗鲁且热情地亲吻着，舌根被搅弄得近乎麻痹。这个男人熟知他每一个弱点，胡乱扯开他的衣服开始在温润的肉体上探索着。宗像当然知道周防要的是什么，紧贴在一起的身体越来越热，本能促使他情不自禁地迎合对方的爱抚。

“我要你，宗像。”周防喘着粗气在宗像耳边呢喃着，大手滑进裤子突然抓住那脆弱的部分揉捏起来，以极撩人的手法催促他勃起。

“你——要在这里做吗” 无法掩饰情动的宗像，忍不住轻哼了一声，脸颊上浮起淡淡地红晕，双手环上他的脊背。  
“不行吗？”  
周防今天没有多少耐心延长前戏，肉刃破开羞怯的蕾心长驱直入时，他听见宗像闷哼了一声，脊背泛起了湿黏的薄汗，全身战栗着将身体更加贴近他。被紧紧缠绕着的快感，沿着结合的部位直击脑髓，周防舒服地倒吸了口气。然而比快感更重要的是，他感到前所未有的安心。

被单传出凌乱的悉悉索索的声音，还有时而轻软时而低沉的呻吟声，这间小小的卧室里，回荡着背德的情爱旋律。周防额头上的汗水滴落在宗像的脸上，两张激荡着情欲的脸彼此凝视着，从对方的眼中看到自己野兽一样扭曲的表情，结合在一起时的疼痛和甜蜜，就如同刻在血肉中一样真实。

“你、你倒是......动啊！”被一阵猛烈的攻击即将推上欲望的顶点，周防却忽然停了下来。宗像难受地扭动了一下。

“宗像，你刚才干嘛去了？”周防的手臂撑在宗像的两侧，喘着粗气又问了一遍。  
“我......在关注其他王盟的异动！周防，快......”他抬起修长的双腿勾住红发男人的腰，焦急地催促着。  
“是吗？”周防恍然大悟地笑了笑，拉起宗像的长腿架在肩上，重重地朝他股间冲撞过去。  
“啊！你是魔鬼吗？”宗像忽然惊叫了一声，湿润的双眼紧闭起来，猛地弹起腰。  
这是碰到好地方了，周防恶作剧般地朝那边顶过去。怀里的人实在受不住，便断断续续地叫出声，甜腻得让人把持不住。  
......  
奔腾的欲望终于慢慢平息，周防从背后搂住宗像，经过一番折腾，酒醉好像也醒得差不多了。他轻轻抚摸着宗像，那覆着薄薄肌肉的身体线条摸起来很是舒服。

“以后，最好不要在屯所做这种事。”宗像擦了擦脸上的汗，对身后的人说。  
“可是今天订不到房间吧！”  
“哦呀，没想到阁下也会过情人节？”他转过脸，盛着淫魅水光的紫眸中里藏着恶作剧般的笑意。  
“哼.......谁叫你满大街乱转都找不到我，我只好亲自上门来。”周防挑起眼角说着，捏过他的下巴，再次重重地吻了过去。  
“喂.....周防！不能再做了。”  
“吵死了！”

原来他知道今天是情人节，也知道宗像在找他。原来如此。  
宗像的长睫毛低垂，慢慢地阖上眼，刚才的怒气好像也烟消云散了。

===============================

第二天，草薙出云和十束多多良很早就到店里了。因为昨天的聚会，酒吧里被弄得一团糟。为了不影响下午的营业，他们要抓紧时间打扫。刚刚把垃圾清理出去，看到周防从楼上下来了。

“尊啊，早！你昨晚上去哪儿了？安娜临睡前还给我打了电话。”草薙一边摆放干净的酒杯，一边问道。  
“喝醉了头疼，出去走了走。”周防将一个纸袋放在茶几上，懒懒地坐在了沙发上，端起一杯凉透的茶朝嘴里猛灌。

十束刚刚大堂擦完桌子，端着盆子经过周防的面前停住了脚步，“咦，喝醉了吗？King的酒量退步了啊！啊，早餐的话还要等一会儿哦！”  
“十束，你去看看安娜醒了没有。马上要吃饭了。”草薙接过他手里的盆子，已经快到10点了，他可不能纵容小孩子睡懒觉。  
“好嘞！今天有特别好的味增汤哦！”他脚步轻快地朝楼上走去。

周防盯着眼前的纸袋看了好一会儿，被他们一说，还真的有些饿了。于是，他打开了里面的东西。  
“呃.......”刚咬了一口，他就皱起了眉头。

“尊？！你、你吃的是.......抹茶面包？”草薙从后厨走出来，简直惊呆了。这种面包口味很淡，而且抹茶本身微苦，是周防最不喜欢的口味之一。

周防尊左腮鼓囊着，又接连喝了几口冷茶，才勉强吞咽下去。接着，他望向草薙：“有烟吗？给我一支。”  
“真是稀奇啊，你居然会买这个吃。”  
“不是我买的。”周防将吃了一半的面包丢在茶几上，接过草薙拿过来的香烟。泛着淡蓝色的烟雾慢慢散开，周防好像这才真正醒过来了。  
“吠舞罗好像没有人爱吃这口味吧！”草薙意外地笑了一声。  
“唔.......算是礼物吧。”  
“是礼物啊。呵呵。”

天快亮的时候，周防才从scepter 4离开。宗像让他把点心带回去，他还没明白这其中的玄机。直到他回到HOMRA酒吧，才恍然大悟——这大概是宗像送给他的情人节礼物吧！但是，没想到会那么难吃......

能让尊露出那种别扭的表情，一定是不能明说的事。草薙非常识趣地地不再追问，他站起身来看着乱糟糟地桌椅，拍了拍周防的肩膀：“尊！吃好了就起来帮我干活吧！”

缓缓地站起身来，周防尊伸了个大大的懒腰。望着外面明媚的太阳，心情忽然愉快了许多：今天又是个好天气啊！


	2. 第1页

设定：原人物故事背景

2月14日，是西方国家的情人节。这一天是情人们互诉衷肠，女孩向心仪的对象赠送礼物的日子。最近几年，日本单身的年轻人们，不甘于孤单落寞，干脆选在这一天聚会，以此向情侣们示威。scepter 4的年轻队员们，也在几天前安排好了节目。至于他们的室长宗像礼司，根本没有人敢去邀请。或者说，他们也不知道自己的上司到底有没有情人。

傍晚8点半，宗像礼司终于完成了一天的工作。今天他特地减少了队员们的工作量，为他们留下足够的时间聚会放松。换好衣服后，他坐到茶台前，想为自己泡杯茶。

屯所里好安静，只有轮值的队员留守，外面走廊里寂静得连针掉落都能听见。  
天已经完全黑了，操练场周围的路灯亮着。2月的东京，昼夜温差造成了水汽凝结，薄雾悄无声息地笼罩下来，给scepter 4的这座建筑增添了几分神秘感。正当宗像凝视着窗外走神的片刻，茶叶的清香飘散开来。端起杯小酌了一口，微苦渐渐转为甘醇，口感沁人心脾，裹着茶香的液体沿着喉咙一直来到胃部，全身似乎都暖了起来。

“今天是情人节啊.......” 宗像喃喃自语着，若有似无的叹息声听起来有些奇怪，混杂着些许好奇和疑惑。

他是有情人的。  
既不是普通人所定义的情人，也不是可以随便宣之于口的对象。所以在这样的日子里，和那人的关系也显得有些尴尬。不要说约会了，他们已经有好几天没有见过面了。

不过，宗像礼司并不在意这些，就好像很享受和“情人”保持的这种距离，想必对方也是这样想的。作为石板体系中的王权者之一，在每天繁忙的工作中，找到能和自己相互理解、惺惺相惜的对象，这就是人生中最大的幸运了。哪怕是这个人总是为他带来许多麻烦，还会对他这个scepter4的室长毫不客气地冷嘲热讽，宗像也渐渐开始习惯并享受起他的“袭扰”。

那个人就是第三王权者，赤之王周防尊。  
凡事表面看来匪夷所思，细细想来必定有迹可循。这事到底是谁先勾引了谁，谁先动了心，来不及追究的情感就如同周防那炙热滚烫的力量，席卷而来又快速地隐匿而去了。断断续续地发生过许多次的肉体关系，虽然收获了前所未有的性快感，也未必担得起“情人”二字。说不定在他和周防的心里，仅把这秘密的关系定义为“炮友”。

宗像的眉心蹙动了一下，为自己再次斟满了茶水。刚刚端起杯，茶桌上的手机忽然响了起来。

“礼司，这么晚打电话给你，真是不好意思。”电话那端传来一个小女孩很轻且充满歉意的声音。  
居然是栉名安娜！宗像愣了一下，礼貌地应声道：“没关系，有什么事呢？”  
“是尊的事。他喝醉了，刚刚出去了。”  
“所以呢？”  
“能帮我去找他回来吗？他的情况，你也知道的。让他一个人在外面乱转.......不太好。”安娜很小心地说道。

“但是HOMRA还有其他人吧？草薙出云，还有那个叫十束的孩子。如果scepter 4出手去找喝醉的赤王，恐怕会有伤吠舞罗的体面。你觉得呢？”宗像委婉地拒绝了她。

“因为，今天是多多良的生日，大家都喝醉了。”安娜环视着周围趴在桌子上酣睡的众人，  
原来如此。  
宗像深吸了口气，喝醉的周防到处游荡的确是个很大问题。可是，这未免把scepter 4的职能想得太儿戏了。

“礼司，你去找他回来吧，拜托。”  
“我知道了。”  
考虑再三，还是无法拒绝那孩子的请求。宗像挂上电话后，一边向外走，一边思考着周防可能会去的地方。  
真是会给人添麻烦的家伙！宗像推了下镜架，发动引擎将车驶出了屯所。

吠舞罗附近商业街休息区的长椅上，公园里，甚至是附近的酒吧、游戏厅，宗像都一一去过，却一无所获。像周防尊这样的男人，无论走到哪里一定会引起别人的注意，更何况是在喝醉的情况下。其实王权者之间微妙的关系，能让他们在一定范围内察觉对方的存在。可是今晚，宗像却什么也没感觉不到，也许那男人根本不在这一带。

夜里的风有些凉，但是街上依然很热闹，情侣们相携来往，几乎每个女孩手里都捧着花或者拿着礼物，脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容。已经快11点了，街边依然有不少学生模样打工卖花的人。如果周防从这里经过，他们一定会看到，宗像立刻下车前去询问。

周防确实从这里经过了。他一身酒气脚步踉跄，身上还泛着可怕的红光，他的表情多么吓人可想而知。看到他的人避之唯恐不及，谁会去管他往哪里去了。宗像听完卖花者的描述，不由地有些焦急。他的确喝醉了，这种情况下就像是一颗移动的炸弹，哪怕是随便倒在哪里睡着了，都十分危险。

经过一个24小时便利店时，宗像闻到速食面的味道，想起自己晚饭还没有吃，随手拿了两个抹茶面包就准备回屯所了。他想用scepter4的设备查看一下周防的威斯曼偏差值，也许会有线索。谁知道刚刚走出店门，街上的人纷纷驻足望着同一个方向发出惊呼声，只见那边的天空被骇人的红光照亮，犹如红日在夜间升起。一把巨大的赤色之剑出现空中，散发着恐怖的夺目光芒。那是周防尊王权的象征，力量的展示。

这下不用特地去找了，醉酒的混蛋自己出现了。  
宗像铁青着脸冷哼了一声，重重地关上车门，他刚要发动车子，忽然注意到一件令人震惊的事：那把剑出现的位置，正是scepter4屯所的上空。他将警报器拉响后，一路疾驰返回驻地。

如此招摇，如此放肆！  
除了他亲自在场，谁也无法拦住赤之王闯入的脚步。可是除非必要，谁会想和一个醉鬼战斗呢？宗像轻轻地推了下鼻梁上的镜架，心绪纷乱地叹了口气。

===================================

周防尊最初只是想出去吹吹风。  
他跌跌撞撞地从HOMRA酒吧推门出去，还在广场上撞倒了一对情侣，他看到女孩抱着的玫瑰摔到在地上，才意识到今天是情人节。今天的聚会玩得很嗨，草薙出云为庆祝十束多多良的生日，几个月前就从国外定了高级葡萄酒。周防确实醉了， 身上热得难受，酒吧的狭小的空间使他觉得透不过气。

脚步凌乱地走在路上，夜里的凉风仿佛能吹散萦绕在周防脑袋里炙热的暑气，可是从他身体里却源源不断地释放出热量，将他的血液几乎煮沸，心脏仿佛被放置在一个熔炉里。周防嘴里叼着烟，双手在蓬乱的红发上烦躁地抓了几下，继续往前走着。  
再这样下去，他的脑浆都快要溶解了。混沌之时，意识深处却不断重复一个念头——现在就要去见宗像礼司。

宗像礼司是他的情人。  
周防低头看了看自己伤痕嶙峋的手掌，曾经抚摸过宗像身上每一寸皮肤，曾到达过连宗像自己都未曾触及过的肉体深处。曾经见过他最不为人知的可爱表情，听过他最美妙的甜蜜声音。

周防一直认为自己的和情人节没什么关系。  
就算是现在无法抑制地想要去见宗像，也和这个破节日没关系。那男人英俊挺拔的身姿，魅惑紫瞳中傲慢冷淡的眼神，甚至是阴阳怪气的语调，常常毫无征兆地出现在他的心头。打架斗嘴，无论做什么都好，都让他觉得和宗像见面是件有趣的事。特别是现在，仿佛见到宗像后，他就能从这炼狱般的痛苦感受中解脱出来。

那个家伙，不在吗？  
周防尊站在紧锁着的scepter 4屯所的铁门前，并没有感觉到宗像的气息，郁闷地皱了皱眉。这时间里操练场上一片寂静，路灯的光线不足以照到中庭，那栋雄伟的建筑隐匿在夜幕中，像中世纪的古堡一般透出冰冷的阴森感。宗像礼司不在屯所，会去哪里呢？若是平时也就算了，可是今天.......

酒精开始加速挥发，再被风一吹，周防的头重得像灌了铅一样。想想路上遇到的那些秀恩爱的笨蛋情侣们，吃了闭门羹的周防心情一阵烦乱，他纵身一跃便越过了scepter 4的铁门，落在了七八米外的草地上。不管宗像在不在，他也不打算就此折返。

想见宗像，周防知道一个最快、最有效的办法。


End file.
